Always and Forever Yours
by PLL.Love.Stories
Summary: Hanna is getting married & Caleb is on the guest list. How will this play out? Will he confess his love & stop the wedding or will he watch the woman he loves, marry someone else? DISCLAIMER : I OWN NOTHING - CHARACTERS, STORY LINES, ETC. CREDITS TO PLL WRITERS AND CREATORS.
1. Chapter 1 - The Dream

**First chapter of what could possibly be short story! Let me know what you think and if I should continue with chapter 2 in the comments! Thanks for reading.**

Walking _down the sidewalk he stops and looks up at the church, squinting his eyes in the sunlight as he looks all the way up at the bell tower. He mumbles a curse under his breath about being back here again before he makes his way up the steps, to the open doors. When he reaches the top step he stops just outside the doorway and takes a look inside. There are sounds of instrumental music playing from inside along with the hushed sounds of the people chatting in the pews which are almost all filled with people, some of which he doesn't recognize but most of them he does. There is a small glass lantern with a burning candle at every pew and the entire row in front of him is lined with flower petals all the way up to the altar which is decorated with an arbor that is covered in flowers and greenery._

 _He sighs "You always have to be over the top.." he says to himself with a shake of his head._

 _He looks around one more time before he lifts his foot and steps inside. He hesitates when people turn and look back at him with a confusing stare. He glances down at his feet again, wondering f if his footsteps were loud enough to get everyone's attention at once. He looks back up again, scanning the crowd for their friends finding them a couple pews from the front of the church. He quietly makes his way down the aisle, trying to avoid the stares and the whispers coming from the pews behind him._

 _Hey…" he sighs when he reaches their friends all sitting on the row, making them all look up in his direction._

 _"Hey...hey man." Toby says as he stands to give him the guy hug with a pat on the back "What are you doing here?" Toby asks quietly as he backs away and glances around, looking confused as to why he is here._

 _He chuckles and lifts his eyes brows "You know…I don't really know…she uh, she actually invited me..." he says with a shrug of his shoulders._

 _Toby opens his mouth to start asking more questions so Caleb shakes his head from side to side to keep his friend from delving any farther into his intentions of being here and Toby closes his mouth and shakes his head in understanding._

 _"Noble. You're a good friend Caleb." He says with a grin and a nod over his shoulder "Come on, we have enough room for you." He nods over his shoulder as everybody starts to move down to make room for him to sit down just as the music starts to play louder and they shut the doors in the back of the church._

 _He looks up at the front of the church as the side doors open and Pastor Ted walks out, the groom following behind and he can't help but roll his eyes and shift uncomfortably in his seat. A new song begins to play as Hanna's grandmother is ushered to her seat in the front pew by Tom, followed by what could only be the groom's grandmother and his father to the other side. One by one the girls walk down the aisle, each one looking more surprised when they see him standing there and he begins to feel out of place, even with his friends. The song ends and another song starts to play just as Pastor Ted motions for everyone to stand. A loud squeak comes from the doors as they are being opened and after that everything falls silent except for the ringing in his ears. He hesitates as he takes a deep breath before he stands, but he never turns in the direction of everyone's focus. Instead he lets his eyes linger on the man at the front of the church. He watches as the groom shifts nervously and looks down at the floor before he lifts his gaze down the aisle as she approaches. He watches as the man smiles at the sight of his soon to be bride, his eyes filling with love and awe for her. He watches until all he can hear is the sound of his heavy breathing and his heart beating so loudly, it sounds as if it might beat completely out of his chest. Only then does he look away._

 _He lowers his head and blinks once and then again to try and stop the pounding he can feel in his chest. He tries to look up but he can't make his line of sight fall on her as she walks down the aisle. He swallows hard when he can feel the hair on his neck stand on end as she gets close. He finally glances up and into the blue eyes staring back at him and it sucks the breath right out of his lungs. Her eyes stay locked on his for only a split second and then they are gone and he practically gasps for air as she walks past him._

 _Tom walks with Hanna up to where Ted and Jordan stand at the front of the church and the beating he hears gets louder, then all of a sudden it stops and the next eords spoken echo through the church so loudly it makes him jerk his attention to the front._

 _"Who gives this beautiful young woman to be married to this man?"_

 _"Her mother and I do." Tom speaks loudly as he turns to kiss Hanna on the cheek and shakes Jordan's outstretched hand before unwrapping Hanna's hand from the crook of his arm and placing it in Jordan's._

 _Caleb shifts again and glances around the room before he looks back up at them. Hanna turns to hand her bouquet to Spencet who stands behind her, and their eyes lock again, this time lingering._

 _Moving as if he has no control over his body, he stands steps into the aisle. "Hanna...wait." he yells in her direction, never taking his eyes off of her._

 _She blinks once and shifts her eyes to Jordan, who still holds onto her hand before glancing back to Caleb that still stands in the aisle._

 _"Please wait..." he says exasperatedly as he throws his arms out by his sides "I love you."_

 _She opens her mouth to speak, glancing back at Jordan before she does. "Caleb, I can't. I'm sorry...I love Jordan." she says._

 _Suddenly he feels like he is spinning out of control. Like the floor underneath his feet has buckled and sent him falling._

Caleb jerks awake, sitting straight up in the bed with a huff. He looks around his empty hotel suite and then falls back into the bed with a loud groan. He rubs his hands over his face, then runs them through his hair before he slings the blankets off and rolls himself out of bed to walk by over to the mini fridge by the built in kitchen area. He opens up the fridge and grabs a bottle of water out before slamming the door shut a lot harder than he meant to. Pulling the top off the bottle he slings it onto the counter and turns the bottle up, drinking most of it in one gulp as he tried to slow his heartbeat down. He had been doing a lot of this recently. Having the same dream over and over again and waking up out of breath with his heart racing, like he had ran a marathon and not being able to go back to sleep, which led to him working a lot more than he ever wanted to just to keep his mind husy.

He walks over to the desk and runs his finger over the mousepad of his laptop, making the screen spring to life. The screen showing multiple camera angles all over the Radley. He hits a couple buttons and the angles change to show different places throughout the hotel. He can see people coming and going down the hallways and hanging out in the lobby bar downstairs.

"Who the hell is out roaming the hallways at 3 AM?" he whispers to himself as he notices the timestamp on the videos. He briefly thinks that maybe he needs to roam the halls for a while to clear his head and it makes him chuckle. Leaning back in his chair, he picks up the envelope addressed to him and pulls out the invitation, looking over it closely.

She had sent it to him two weeks ago, and he could resight what it said now by heart. He had done nothing but read and reread it for 14 solid days, everytime hoping that it was some kind of sick joke that he had gotten one. That hope was crushed when she asked him at their weekly dinner at Alison and Emily's last week if he had gotten it yet. They had made a point to get together every single week to hang out since Charlotte's funeral and every single time it got harder for him to see her...to be friends with her. Friends? How could they ever be friends?

Coming back to Rosewood was supposed to only he temporary, he was only supposed to come back to make sure everybody was okay with Charlotte getting out at least that is what he told himself. He said when he started the trip back that he was only coming back for a couple days and here he was months later, sucked back into this place, the only place he had ever considered home - with the only people he had ever called family. He had missed home and his friends all these years but he missed Hanna most of all.

The way they left things in New York, it had never settled right with him and when she opened her door that day at The Radley, the words almost came flying out of his mouth but they didn't. Instead, they hoth agreed that they were friends. Friends was not what he wanted, but being a friend in her life was better than not being in it at all. He always wondered if their paths were to ever cross again, what would it be like, knowing that he probably wouldn't like the outcome. He was right, he damn sure didn't like this one. He wished he could go back and change everything, but now it was too late - she was engaged to someone else and the day he would have to say goodbye was fast approaching.

He tosses the invitation back onto the desk and leans back in his chair, lacing his fingers together and putting his hands behind his head as he stares up at the ceiling. The thought of packing his bags right now and skipping town in the middle of the night crosses his mind but that wouldn't solve anything. Plus, he couldn't leave Ashley high and dry like that. Not after she had given him a job he actually enjoyed and place to stay even if it was just a hotel room. Groaning to himself he walks back to the bed and throws himself back onto it, knowing that sleep was not an option at the moment because he had too much on his mind.

Tomorrow was the big day - the day he dreaded more than anything else in the world. Tomorrow he would let her go, give her up. Tomorrow he gave away the only person he has ever really loved...and at this moment he didn't know how he would ever get through it but he knew he would find a way to - for her.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Letter

**Going to continue on with Chapter 2 of this story. Let me know what you think!**

Han

 _This feels like old times doesn't it? Seems like just yesterday I was writing a similar letter, apologizing for a jackass move I had made. I've made a lot of those in my life, all of which I regret but none more than how I left things between us. So, before I let you go I need to get some things off my chest and writing them down makes me feel less like a coward than not putting it out there. It also makes me feel less like an asshole than I would he saying it...because lets face it, I always have the best timing._

 _Truth is, I love you. I always have, I know I always will and if I could go back and do it all again, I would without question. The only thing I would change is the night it all fell apart. I would stay, I would wait for you. I would be less angry and more understanding and maybe things could've been different. Maybe it would be our wedding I was getting ready to go to today or maybe it would've turned out the same who knows. Either way, I would do it all over just to have you back again, even if it was only for a little while._

 _We both made mistakes. We both said and did things to make that night what it was...but leaving...that will always be the biggest mistake I have ever made. I took the one that mattered most in my life for granted. I've thought about you everyday since, wondering where you are and if I would ever see you again. When I came back to Rosewood I wanted to apologize for all of it, just so you would know how sorry I was for leaving it like that. When you opened that door at The Radley I was so close to telling you, but I didn't. I wanted to tell you that you were every thought I've had since New York. I wanted you to know that I still love you..so I:m telling you now._

 _I stumbled through life before I met you, never really knowing what love was and how it could change your life. How one person could change everything, but you did...you changed my life. You were the best thing that ever happened to me, and I've always wondered what I did to deserve you. Sometimes you just get lucky I guess. You will always be the one that got away, and was such an honor to get to call you mine for all those years._

 _So here is to you, beautiful girl on your wedding day. It's gonna hurt like hell to finally let you go, but if means you get to be happy than it's a sacrifice I am willing to make...because you deserve happiness more than anyone I've ever known._

 _I will always love you._

 _-C_

He sighs and sits the pen back down on the desk. Holding the paper in his hand, he looks at it one more time before he folds it in half. He stands and grabs his black dress jacket off the back of the chair and slides it on. Picking up the paper, he flips it through his fingers before stashing it into the inside pocket. He walks over to the mirror and straightens his tie, and rubs the wrinkles out of the front of the jacket.

His phone buzzes on the table and when he reaches tor it he sees Toby's name..he knows that can only mean one thing. Hiting the screen he brings the phone to his ear "Hey man, you here?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, we are in the lobby." he replies

Toby nor Ezra would let him come to church by himself. They both insisted on meeting him at the hotel and all going together. He thought maybe they were worried about where his head was at today or maybe had been put on alert by the girls not to let him ruin Hanna's day. Not that he would, no matter how much he wanted to. Either way, he appreciated the company but really wanted to be by himself today more than ever.

"Okay, I'm headed out now." he says as he ends the call and grabs his keys and wallet off the dresser before heading out the door.

The elevator feels like it takes forever to get to his floor and when the doors open he sees a couple standing in the corner of elevator. They are both dressed up, the man wearing an expensive tailored suit and the woman wearing a powder blue dress. They look out the door at him and offer up a smile, which he returns as he steps in, making sure the button for the lobby is lit up before taking a spot at the other side of the elevator.

"Beautiful day for a wedding isn't it?" the lady says to him as the elevator shifts and they start down to the lobby. Caleb opens his mouth to speak but hesitates making the womans hand fly over her mouth. "Pardon my outburst. My son is getting married and he said that several out of town guests are staying at this hotel..I just thought..with your suit that you were-"

"Oh yes ma'am, I am..." he says with a forced smile as he turns his attention back to the elevator doors.

"You a friend of the bride...Hanna...are you a friend of Hanna's?" he man asks politely.

"Something like that." he says with a sigh never looking over at them. He knows he must sound rude and he doesn't mean to be, but this is just not a good day for small talk.. or any talk.

When the elevator stops and the doors open he practically runs out of it. Stopping at the front desk as the nice couple he was very rude to walk past him heading for the front doors. He looks up at the woman standing there "I'm gonna be out for a while. Ms. Marin is aware, but I have my phone if anyone needs anything." he tells her and she nods.

He walks over to the bar where Toby and Ezra are sitting. They each have glases in there hands and are chatting quietly until Ezra spots him over Toby's shoulder and nods his head making Toby spin around on his stool. Caleb walks up to the bar and pulls out his wallet. Grabbing some bills out he hands them to the bartender "Shot. Strongest you've got.' he says and the bartender nods, taking the money from his hand.

"There he is, looking like James Bond. Nice suit man." Toby says trying to lighten the mood but it doesnt work.

"Thanks...but you've seen it before, it's my go to funeral suit." he deadpans as the bartender sits the shot glass full of brown liquid down in front of Caleb on a napkin. He grabs the glass and downs the shot almost immediately. It burns as it goes down, but he holds the glass up for another one.

"Funeral suit? Like the one you were to funerals?" Ezra asks.

The bartender fills his glass back up and Caleb picks it up off the bar and looks at it for a minute. "Yep, I'm in mourning, can't you tell?" he says partly as a joke but also very much the truth. He downs the shot and holds up the glass for another one. He reaches into his pocket and grabs his wallet for more money.

"Caleb-" Toby starts but Caleb cuts him off

"Please don't tell me I'm being moody like a girl. I know I am and I can't help it okay?" he says as the bartender hands him another shot "It's not supposed to be this way... that should be me in that church today but I screwed that up so today really sucks for me." he says as he downs the shot and slams the glass back down onto the counter. He looks over at his friends who just stand there looking at him. The bartender comes over to refill his glass but he waves the man off, knowing any more alcohol in his system will make this day harder.

"I was just going to say that I feel for you man. I would be crazy by now if it was Spence getting married."

"Aria too." Ezra says with a nod from his spot behind Toby.

"We get it...thats why we thought you wouldn't want to hit this thing by yourself...plus, more man power for when you crash this thing." he says with a chuckle.

Caleb laughs for a second then stops "You know, I've thought about it..standing up and telling her...but she doesnt deserve that. She deserves the happy ending...so I'm going to be a friend and sit quietly in the back and watch as my life spirals out of my control."

He stands from his stool and heads for the doors of lobby leaving Toby and Ezra at the bar.


	3. Working on it

Hi guys!

I am working up a new chapter for this story. FrenchBenzo asked about Hanna's POV...and while i had planned on doing this whole story written through Caleb's POV, I thought I shake it up a little and add a Hanna chapter. I'm working on it now for you guys! Thanks for the love on this story, your feedback is greatly appreciated.

Hope to be posting a chapter real soon.


End file.
